


haunt me

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: tw: weight mentions, scar mentions
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	haunt me

i think i am recovering

i finally weighed myself today

i've gained weight

i'm able to say that without starving myself so that's kind of cool

i'm pretty proud of myself

i don't have as many sh marks anymore

i don't miss them

the skin still kind of burns but not as much as it used to

at this rate i'm going to find someone random to say my writing is about beause it's simpler than explaining how it's not really about anyone in particular but rather love in general

i hate taking pills

i like samsa

!!!! this one groupchat i'm in has revived itself

i almost cried over that it's very emotional

and it's nice, not being lonely

i'm very content lately


End file.
